Une dernière Lettre
by Faerie714
Summary: Je t'aime, pour toujours et à jamais. S'il te plait, ne m'oublie pas. Ces mots résonnaient constamment dans sa tête, c'était à le rendre fou. Fou de désespoir, de tristesse.


Alors voici un **petit** (J'insiste sur le petit puisqu'il est très court!)Os! J'ai eu l'idée durant mon cours de math.. Bon, presque toutes mes idées se créent durant mes cours de math.. Donc merci à ce cours qui est... Ennuyant à souhait ^^

J'espère que vous aimerez! :)

Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartiens, sauf l'histoire ;) Et désoler pour les fautes, j'essaie de les enlever, mais parfois on ne les voit pas toutes ^^

Bonne lecture mes Loups (J'ai décidé de vous donner un surnom, j'espère que ça vous va même s'il n'est pas très original ^^)

* * *

_Stiles, _

_Je suis tellement désoler que tu ais à lire ceci. Je ne voulais en aucun cas que ça arrive, même si je m'en doutais fortement. Je n'ai pas été assez fort pour combattre les Alphas et les vaincre. Mon but a toujours été de vous protéger de tout ce qui arrivait, toi en particulier. Pas parce que tu es un humain, mais parce que tu es la personne la plus importe pour moi. Tout ce que nous avons vécu, c'est ce que j'apporterai dans l'autre monde. Tout ces moments que nous avons partager, qu'ils soient tristes, heureux ou brutaux, je les garderai pour toujours avec moi. Je n'ai jamais été habile avec les mots, surtout depuis l'incendie, mais tu as toujours été là pour moi, à m'aider même si je te repoussais, alors j'ai décidé de mettre tout ce que je ressentais à ton égard dans cette lettre. Tout ce que je n'ai jamais eu le courage de te dire par la parole. _

_Depuis que nous sommes ensemble, ma vie s'est embellit d'une façon insoupçonné. J'ai l'impression d'avoir 16 ans et d'être dans mon premier amour. Je pense toujours à toi, je veux toujours te voir, te toucher, t'embrasser, te serrer dans mes bras. Tu es tellement tout pour moi Stiles. Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste. Tu me rends plus fort et plus faible à la fois. Seul quelqu'un que j'aime vraiment pourrait me faire cet effet. J'aurais tellement voulu avoir plus de temps avec toi. Vivre plus de chose. Être ton cavalier à ton bal et te faire danser toute la soirée, être là quand tu recevras ton diplôme, passer nos soirée à regarder des films entrelacé sur ton divan, se promener dans les rues mains dans la main sans aucunes destinations en vue, faire nos soirée de meutes tous ensembles, dormir ensemble. Dieu que j'aime dormir avec toi Stiles, te sentir contre moi, entendre ton cœur battre, te savoir à mes côtés._

_Mais je ne regrette rien, Stiles. Je ne regrette pas le peu de temps que nous avons passé ensemble, puisque tu m'as rendu heureux. Moi, Derek Hale, heureux. J'en sourit. Je suis près à mourir même si ma vie n'est pas terminé, parce que je suis heureux. Tu m'as enlevé l'énorme carapace qui me pesait sur les épaules depuis toutes ces années. Tu peux en être fier, tu as fait l'impossible. Tu feras tellement de grandes choses. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, tu es un héros. Tu nous as tous sauvé à un moment ou un autre, risquant ta vie pour nous. Seul les héros feraient quelque chose d'aussi brave. Tu es un vrai Batman, pas un es quelqu'un d'unique Stiles. Soit en fier. Surtout, ne change pour aucune raison, c'est comme tu es maintenant que je t'aime. Plein de vie, d'enthousiasme, de joie, de sarcasmes et d'espoirs. Avec ton sourire rayonnant, et tes yeux pétillants. Je t'aime tellement Stiles que ça en fait mal. Je ne pourrai jamais te le dire assez. Je t'aime de tout mon âme, à en devenir fou. _

_Ma plus grande peur maintenant, c'est que tu m'oublies. Je ne veux pas que tu penses toujours à moi, mais s'il te plaît, ne m'oublie pas, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Ne m'oublie pas. _

_La vie n'est qu'injustice, mais tu es plus fort que tout ça. Tu vas t'en sortir. Ne t'inquiète pas. _

_J'espère que je suis mort en te protégeant, puisque c'est la plus belle mort que je pouvais avoir. Mourir pour sauver celui que j'aime. C'est la mort que je veux Stiles. Mourir en te protégeant, savoir que tu vas t'en sortir et vivre. Que tu sois sain et sauf est le plus important. _

_Je t'aime tellement Stiles, n'en doute jamais. _  
_Et n'oublie pas, même si je ne suis plus là physiquement, je serai toujours là dans ton cœur. Je serai toujours là pour veiller sur toi, te protéger. _

_Je t'aime tellement, pour toujours et à jamais. _

_Derek._

****

J'inspirai grandement, secouer par mes sanglots. Je remontai mes couvertures jusqu'en dessous de mon menton en les serrant fortement, espérant atténuer la douleur qui emprisonnait mon cœur.

Derek. Mon Derek était mort. Mort en me protégeant, en me sauvant.

Roulé en boule dans mon lit depuis plusieurs jours, je ne pouvais faire autre chose que de relire cette lettre et de pleurer toute les larmes de mon corps pour celui que j'aimais tant. Il était ma moitié. Il le restera pour toujours et à jamais.

* * *

Aloorrrrss? Qu'en pensez vous? Raté ou pas?  
Et que pensez-vous de la lettre où Derek se met à nu devant Stiles?  
Review? :)  
Merci d'avoir lu ^^  
P.S. J'ai pleurer en l'écrivant.. Je ne voyais même plus mon clavier..!


End file.
